The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Variations in environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity levels can occur across a surveyed area such as a large scale industrial facility. Existing methods of monitoring these variations may be limited in their ability to identify specific areas of concern, or may not be amenable to producing a relevant visualization output. Existing methods may not provide an adequate density of measurements at a working level of facility equipment, or may be designed for spot measurements with output that is not readily amenable to creation of a comprehensive survey.
A basic premise of the Internet of Things (IoT) is that a variety of objects or things, such as sensors, actuators, location-based systems, and identification technologies may interact with each other using machine-to-machine communications, and may act in a cooperative fashion to achieve a common goal. An example might be a number of air quality sensors gathering information about air quality in a geographically dispersed location. A further example may be a series of piezo-electric vibration sensors monitoring equipment performance or monitoring home security. In this regard each sensing device could be considered an IoT device, and the cooperation of many devices working together could be considered an IoT service.